This invention relates to a device for forming a tactilely readable display including Braille characters. The device has a display carrier with raised raster dots which are formed by spherical segments selectively protruding through openings in the surface of the display carrier.
Known electromagnetically operable devices for forming Braille messages are provided witn indicator boards each comprising a hole raster with the basic configuration of the Braille characters. In these holes are located pins which can be individually shifted in an upward direction by means of electromagnets, the shifting of tne pins being coordinated so that the totality of outwardly protruding pins forms Braille characters. In one of the known devices, the outwardly protruding ends of the pins have the shapes of spherical segments.
All known Braille reading devices of the above-described type present a text which is limited by the size of the display panel. If the text to be displayed in tactile form is longer than the display panel, the text must be subdivided and stored in sections corresponding to the size of the display panel. The stored sections of text are converted into electrical signals for controlling the energization of electromagnetic actuators.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved Braille reading device of the type generally described above.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a Braille reading device which enables uninterrupted use.